


baby let me bruise you

by hyperextended



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, i just want these kids to be happy and whole and okay, it's more comforting and stuff lol, this isn't very shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperextended/pseuds/hyperextended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t realize how much she misses the green until she doesn’t see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby let me bruise you

She sits down next to him and watches him from the corner of her eye.

 _He’s sad again_ , she thinks, _That Oz, always sad, always lonely._

She wants to help him (it’s all she’s ever wanted, really) but this Oz isn’t her normal Oz.

No; this Oz is delicate and all sharp edges and cold, cold eyes when they should’ve been green. He’s china-thin and ice-cold and so, so far away from her, so far that every time she reaches out, her hand meets nothing but darkness.

And it pisses her off - everything’s become too complicated and too hard to understand and she misses how simple it all was: she was just Alice and he was just Oz and they were just trying to find out who they were, so when did it become so much more than that?

They are all tangled up with the sins of a century that should’ve passed, and the strings are wrapping themselves around their throats.

And all Alice wants to do is bite through her strings, then Oz’s (maybe even Seaweed Head’s) and grab his hand and run like the scared rabbit she should be.

But her strings aren’t close enough to break through, so she chooses something else.

“A-Alice? What are you doing?”

 _There he is_ , Alice thinks, smirking as best as she can with Oz’s cheek between her teeth.

“Biting through your strings,” she tells him, leaning back to see if it worked.

She doesn’t realize how much she misses the green until she doesn’t see it.

“Ah,” Oz says, but Alice doesn’t think it’s really Oz, even though it should be, because she bit his strings, she broke them, and yet he’s still sitting there, not even _trying_ to breathe.

“Dammit, Oz, you’ve got to at least try,” Alice growls, glaring at the boy.

“Eh? What are you talking about Alice?” He says, like he doesn’t have any clue at all.

 _Dammit_ , Alice thinks, dropping her head, _Dammit Dammit Dammit. It’s useless. Oz is useless. He doesn’t even care what happens to him._

“Alice?”

_When did he get so weak? Or has he always been this weak?_

“Alice?”

_Stupid servant. He should know that his Master will protect him._

“Alice - “

She bites his cheek so hard that when she lets go, she can already see the bruise.

“Ow! Alice, what the - “

“Oz!” Alice yells, thrusting her pointer finger forward, so close it brushes against his nose. “I will definitely break through all of your strings, and make you want to breathe again! Lean on me until you can stand on your own, and be grateful for having such a caring Master!”

“Alice…” Oz trails off, and his eyes are wide, and he looks like a boy again.

“Do you hear me?” Alice roars, and she grins when he nods. “Good!”

“Yeah,” Oz replies, and she really did miss the green. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! idk i just really love how alice cheers up (mainly) oz by biting his cheek i think it's adorable. idk how i feel about this one but i haven't written something in a while so i wanted to get it out there and see how people like it. thank you!


End file.
